Moments Part Two
by Viva la Rasta
Summary: More drabbles surrounding the life and times of one Miss Clearwater. Leah/Sam with mentions of Jake and his hybrid child lover, as well as vague Sam/Emily.


**A/N: **

So while going through my old documents and what not, I found this bad boy. I had originally intended to use it as a sequel to my fic Moments (Hence the super original name) which was based off of the iPod Shuffle Challenge a couple years back. It's not as long as Moments, and if I wasn't so lazy I would add more to it, but right now I've lost my muse and am drawing a blank.

So, that being said, my loss is your guys' gain... In the form of an unfinished but perfectly passable Part Two oneshot.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Thunder<br>**- _Boys Like Girls _

She can recall their last summer together almost perfectly. Sitting under the sun, holding hands and sharing each other's popsicles. Letting the juice from the fruity bar drip down her mouth, she'd lean over purposely, and he would kiss it off her. Undisturbed bliss, and then it would rain- the whole nine yards, lightening included.

"Come on Sam!" She'd say, standing up, tugging his hand forcefully making him stand as well. Then she'd twirl in his arms, letting the light drops fall on her summer dress, face, hair- every inch covered in water. She'd break apart and dance in the makeshift puddles by herself for a minute, a large grin still in place.

He'd stare at her, matching grin on his tan mouth, all the while mulling over how nice the name Leah Uley would sound after her last year of highschool.

* * *

><p><strong>Everywhere<br>- **_Michelle Branch _

Two years. It had been two years since she broke up with him, and she had thought she was doing pretty good.

She was helping her mother out around the house a lot more. She'd take Seth places and hang out with him, something she never had time to do when she was with Sam. Hell, she had even finished a letter to Rebecca Black, something she hadn't done since she R.S. to her wedding a few years earlier. Life was going on, and she, flowing along with it.

However, there were exceptions to this current.

It was hard staying at home, even to help her mom, because she knew there wasn't one place Sam hadn't stood at one point in the small Clearwater house. Taking Seth somewhere fun like the movies was an easy job, but the fact she was partial to the top row's corner seats that made it next to impossible for other movie-goers to see what exactly young, hormonal teenage couples did when the movie got boring, made it harder to sit through action-packed horror flicks. But what really sucked was when Rebecca would write back to Leah, asking how her and Sam were doing, because it had, indeed, been a while since she spoke to the older Black girl. He wasn't apart of her life (sans the _furry _part) any longer... Nowhere to be found. And yet, he was... everywhere, all the time.

And they all wondered why she was bitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome To My Life<br>**- _Simple Plan _

"And you should see the way he looks at her! It's like seeing Christmas for the first time!"

"So?"

"So? It's ridiculous, Leah! And it's pissing me off because it's like she _enjoys_ all the attention! You should see the way she flirts with him!"

"And what's your point, Jake? You guys aren't married or even dating for that matter. The only claim you have on her is your imprint, and that's completely one-sided. She doesn't _have_ to have you. She has a choice..." A pause, an inhale from the cigarette dangling between her full un-kissed lips- remorse, perhaps? "They always have some kind of a choice."

"Yeah? Well, this blows. I'm not going to stand by and be the cast-away. And if Bells and Edward want to call me jealous, fine! At least I know what I am, dammit!" And with that, he took off toward Renesmee and the visiting Nahuel.

Taking one last puff from the minimizing cigarette, she tossed it to the floor, putting it out with her bare foot. She laughed then, but it wasn't a real laugh... it was a cold one- a patronizing one as dark brown eyes etched onto the back of her retreating alpha while the reminder of always coming in second taunted the corners of her thoughts. The empathetic side of her felt sorry for Jake for all of about five seconds, right up until she glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with a gigantic midnight black wolf. The familiar brown eyes of the creature saying what it could not _physically _communicate to her.

_"I'm sorry."_

She snorted, phased, and took off for the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 'n' Nite<br>**- _Kid Cudi_

Another sleepless night. Great. It wouldn't be long before she developed those ugly looking bags under her eyes that her mom had shortly after her dad died.

That left her with the burning question... What to do? Normally she would have stepped outside to smoke, or shifted into her wolf form and run until she became so tired, she was fighting the sleep from her eyes just to make it home.

Leah opted for a walk instead, and on the way, ran into Emily coming out of a 24 hour convience store, carrying a jar of pickles and chocolate syrup.

"Cravings?" She asked her cousin, eyes shifting down to the other woman's slightly swollen belly.

Emily nodded carefully, a little relieved that Leah was in a civil enough mood to talk casually. "I had to sneak out while Sam was asleep. He can be a little over-protective, you know?" She said, instantly regretting her choice of words.

With a shrug and a small smile, Leah squished her foot down on the pavement, squashing an imaginary bug. "Yeah, I know." However, her mind had backtracked a couple years ago, when she first told Sam she was about two weeks late with her period. Before, of course, she realized it was because her body was going through a different kind of change.

* * *

><p>"Question is, what glorious <strong>moments<strong> can you win from life, in addition to the pain?"  
>- <em>Lois McMaster Bujold, "<span>Barrayer"<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>


End file.
